


Midnight Crush

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 和妈咪分别的时候Sebastian还没有对这趟波士顿之行抱有多大的期待，但Chris的出现让他改变了主意。





	1. Chapter 1

01

[宝贝，希望你的旅途一切愉快。新家怎么样？]

Sebastian拖着他巨大的行李箱停在一栋住宅前，如果地址没有出错的话，这就是他即将短暂生活一个月的寄宿家庭。

为了参加学校组织的表演训练Sebastian只身来到了波士顿，通过中介找到了这处距离训练场地不太远的房子。‘新家’这个词汇或许不太适合，但他还是兴致满满地给老妈回了简讯。

[看上去棒极了！]

他在键盘上快速敲打，没意识到自己的嘴边扬起了一个可以称之为愚蠢的笑容。[围栏、草坪，还有泳池——简直就像是他妈的度假别墅！]

按下发送之后Sebastian好奇地探出脑袋，向围栏内张望。

好吧。中介给出的房屋照片并没有实际看起来这样得宽阔，或者根本就是变了个样子——外墙干净光洁，草坪也细心地修整了，泳池的岸边甚至撑起了一把全新的太阳伞。简直完美。

Sebastian把行李箱停在门口，听到后院传出断断续续的水声，似乎是有人在浇花。

大门虚掩着，他不太确定自己是否能直接进去。发完简讯后的手机界面自动跳转到了通讯录，他向下滑动光标，将手指停留在了命名为Chris Evans的联系人卡片。

这是中介昨天给他的号码，也就是这栋住宅的男主人。资料显示他目前是单身，有一条养了三年的狗，名字叫Dodger。

“Dodger。”

“是的，Dodger。”

奇怪的名字。

“不过Chris平常看的都是橄榄球赛——现场或是电视直播，他最喜欢爱国者队。”替Sebastian与Chris联系的是一位名叫Anthony的职工。“噢，我一会儿把他的号码发给你。呃…让我看看、明天八点半见面可以吗？我不想为难你但这家伙每天都起得非常、特别、该死的早。”

Anthony说得咬牙切齿，但Sebastian觉得他一定是和Chris交情很深的朋友。

“我把你们俩的中介费都减半了。”果然下一秒他的态度就来了个大转变，在电话那头唱rap似的说，“所以哥们，告诉Chris，”他像电影里的反派那样怪笑了几声，“我要找机会吃光他一整个月的奖金。”

 

现在是清晨的八点一刻，Sebastian站在门前整理着在路上被风吹乱的头发，又仔细检查了自己的嘴角和领口。

拨出Chris的电话耗费了他两三分钟——他必须事先想好措辞，让自己听起来十分礼貌又不太疏远。他把手机置在耳旁，听筒内传来的嘟嘟声让他松了一口气。这表明通话顺利地连接了。

Sebastian不太擅长和性格活泼的人打交道，特别是像Anthony这样的，肚子里总有讲不完的笑话，社交圈里的中心人物。天知道为什么一通确认地址的电话可以持续半个小时，但Anthony就是能做到。

所以Chris的性格也会和他一样活泼吗？Sebastian在等待电话接通时小心地推断。毕竟他和Anthony是好朋友，而中心人物们都喜欢互相混在一起——从小就由于移民者身份而经常被同学冷落的Sebastian比任何人都清楚这一点。

有那么一瞬间他想要挂断电话。

他的手指抠紧了裤子的边缝，突然窜入脑中的画面令他紧张起来。时机简直太他妈的不对了，但他不由自主地回想起中学时被同班男生堵在盥洗室，他们用恶心的语气称呼他为罗马尼亚来的吸血鬼，主动示好或是努力想加入谈话都只会招来关于东欧口音的嘲笑。

听筒里的嘟嘟声让他的心脏揪紧，与此同时后院里传出了一阵音乐。谢天谢地。Sebastian屏住呼吸从回忆中抽身，辨别出那应该是Fall out boy的新专辑或是别的什么节奏感突出的摇滚。

一只包裹着牛仔裤的长腿在Sebastian的视野里出现，蓝灰色面料看上去舒适又宽松，裤脚随意地翻折在脚踝。他本能地瑟缩了一下，蹲低身子躲在行李箱后，看到那只腿——是左腿，它的主人从口袋里抽出一部银灰色的手机，接通他的电话，紧接着一个温和的男声在他耳边问候道：“嘿？”

我操。

Sebastian很肯定自己把这句话骂出了口。

因为那个男人，那个站在后院里浇花的Chris Evans，他把水管扔到一旁的灌木丛中，这个动作让Sebastian看到了他卷起的衬衫，以及袖口下面结实的手臂，褶皱随着他的动作而显示出后背上起伏的肌肉线条。哦操。这样完美的翘臀真的是健身就可以锻炼出来的吗？

“你好？…请问你是…？”

Chris略带疑惑的口吻让Sebastian意识到自己沉默了太久，他拼命挤压喉咙，再次张开嘴却说不出半个字。

老天。

为什么Anthony把Chris最喜欢的披萨口味都告诉他了却没说Chris是个猛男！？

“呃…Evans先生、我…”Sebastian强迫自己发出正常一点的声音，不愿承认裤子里的老二对着Chris狠狠地抽了好几次却还要拼命说服自己那只是他妈的幻觉，但是说实话，一个星期前从资料里看到‘二十八岁’和‘单身’的时候他并不觉得能对这个寄宿家庭期待这么多。“我是Sebastian Stan。”他尽量保持音调的平稳，目光却难以离开Chris宽阔的肩膀和后背，“希望没有打扰到您。但是我猜Mackie先生让我们八点半见面？…”

Sebastian的心脏怦怦直跳。

“噢！”视野里的Chris脱下被水淋湿的衬衫，里面是一件白色短袖，他抬起手表快速地看了眼。“天哪…”他咕哝着，手指穿过同样湿淋淋的棕发，性感值冲破了Sebastian所能承受的范围。“我以为时间还早呢。”

“所以…？”

“呃、让我想想办法…你现在下了计程车？还是在公交站台之类的地方？”Chris看起来像要准备走出后院，“我开车过去大概需要十分钟，如果你不介意我穿得像个流浪街头的穷鬼……god，真的很抱歉我竟然——”

Sebastian不得不打断他的自述。

“不用麻烦您，先生。”他舌头打结，成功在Chris转身前猛地站了起来，扯出微笑的同时感到自己双腿酸麻，脑袋发晕。

“我就在您的门口。”

 

 

02

昨天和妈咪分别的时候Sebastian还没有对这趟波士顿之行抱有多大的期待。

他原本获得了前往莎士比亚环球剧场学习的机会，却由于临时的名额变动而被安排到了这儿。即使校方反复保证他能学到的东西其实并不会相差太多，但Sebastian明白那只是为了让他安心接受调配的说辞罢了。

Chris热情地把Sebastian迎进了家门——他坚持让对方叫自己Chris因为他不想听上去像个五十多岁的老头，Sebastian乖乖地跟在他后面，鼻尖萦绕着一股水汽混合了阳光的味道。他决定稍微改变一下主意，虽然还没见过训练营里的任何一位同学或是老师，也不知道即将到来的一个月是否会令他有所收获，但是该死的，仅仅是入住Chris家就让他整个人都情绪高涨。

他踏进Chris的家门，这时裤袋里的手机振动了一下，提醒他收到了新的简讯。不过Sebastian暂时没办法分心把手机掏出来查看。他打量着四周，只是匆忙一瞥，就让不久前刚升腾起来的兴奋感一瞬间消失得无影无踪。就像被从头到脚淋了桶冰水。

Sebastian不想表现得无礼。绝对不想。但房子的内部和外部实在是相差得太远了。

那些整齐的草坪和闪烁的泳池，灌木丛和花卉修整得和Chris脸上的胡子一样完美。天哪。他本以为房子里也应该布置得令人赏心悦目就像所有成年人希望把自己的房子打造成的模样。

可事实却完全他妈的相反。

Sebastian沉浸在惊讶中无法继续跟上在前面的Chris。

他不敢相信自己都看到了些什么。怎么说，他不确定。比如散落一地的玩具车和布偶，印着海绵宝宝与派大星的圆形毯子，沙发底下堆着乱七八糟的积木，还有拼到一半的……乐高？

混乱的陈设预示着这里绝对住着一个超级大家庭而绝不仅是一位独自养狗的年轻人。

Sebastian觉得一丝凉气正顺着他的脊椎向上爬。

可是拜托别。

他向来都最害怕这样的生活，吵闹的小孩子从客厅跑到餐桌，打翻碟子和其他任何的餐具，番茄酱扔得到处都是。某些不太好的回忆将他埋没了，他清楚自己看起来可能像是生吞了一整只章鱼因为Chris注意到了他的异样，停下脚步，并用一种关切的眼神望向他。

“你知道我现在还可以反悔的…对吧？”

Sebastian的口气不太友好，可显然Chris提供给中介的资料并不真实，他不能忍受每天训练完毕还要面对一群炮弹般的小孩。

“是的，我知道。”Chris再次将手指插进湿漉漉的头发，让它们停留在指间，“但是听我说，”大概男孩儿脸上的表情有点超出他的预计，他抿了抿嘴唇，蓝眼珠紧紧地盯着Sebastian，“我知道你在担心什么，但我的家人们此刻都不在美国。我向你保证，他们一个月内都不会回来。”

什么？

Sebastian皱着眉不明所以。

“这样说有让你稍微感觉好一些吗？”

确实好了一些。但没有好到让Sebastian打消毁约的念头。

他十分确定自己还需要进一步的解释。

Chris把手放下了，棕发揉得到处乱翘。他向Sebastian靠近，手掌按在胯部，扬起一个安抚性的笑容。“首先，”他举起一根手指，“我和我爸妈以及三个姐姐一起住在这儿。”

Sebastian点点头，目光有些呆滞地固定在Chris距离过近的脸上，试图理解他说的每一个字。

“她们，我的姐姐们，她们都有小孩，最大的十岁，最小的刚满四岁。”Chris尽量解释得有耐心，确保Sebastian能相信他所说的，“其次，因为正值暑假，所有人都出远门了。自驾游或是夏令营这类，去印尼、澳大利亚、欧洲…”他自嘲地耸了耸肩膀，“除了我。”

“噢。”Sebastian发出一个扁平的音节，努力消化Chris丢给他的一连串句子。他脑袋卡壳，但足以得出一个他所需要的结论。

“所以这里只会有你和我——只有我们。”

Sebastian从来没有在大家庭里生活的经验，偶尔被邀请到好友家做客也是绝对的灾难。这可能和许多事情有关系，但移居美国后他和妈咪一直住着间不大的公寓，上大学时寝室里通常也只有Chace。Sebastian不想在Chris面前显得这么不堪但他的确是被吓到了。

“抱歉。我并没有真的想毁约还是别的…”他涨红了脸语无伦次地说，“我只是不太习惯，我在纽约住的地方甚至没有这间客厅大，也从没试过和这么多亲戚挤在…”他比划着，试图寻找合适的词汇却以失败告终。他的嘴角下垂拉成一条直线。

“…对不起。”

太棒了。

Sebastian明白自己又搞砸了一切，即使他向妈咪保证过绝不会给别人惹麻烦。

“天啊。”然而Chris望向他的眼神里的关切变成了担忧，又迅速装满了同样的歉意。“天啊Sebastian。”他继续向Sebastian凑近，双手稳稳地搭在他的肩膀上，温暖、沉重。“嘿，这一切是我不对，好吗。我应该在你来之前事先收拾好的。” 他咬了咬下唇，“我觉得没必要告诉你，但是…”Chris的笑容变得有些局促，一边说一边眨着眼睛。

“相信我，昨晚外面的草坪上还扔满了玩具车和皮球，我收拾了一整个晚上，鞋底全都是Dodger的便便。”

“便便。”Chris的话让Sebastian扬起了微笑。令人难以置信却是发自内心的那种。他感到脊椎里的不安正一点点消失，“天啊，这他妈是真的？”

“你绝对想象不了那有多么恐怖。”Chris也颇为懊恼地笑了起来，眼珠子里闪着调皮却又真诚的光。“等明天起床以后这里也会焕然一新——没有积木和布偶。我向你保证。”

前一刻Sebastian还沉浸在恐惧之中，脑海里划过许多不着边际的想法，比如他要重新联系中介去找另外一个寄宿家庭，比如明天早上九点训练营就正式开班，比如把上面两件事情考虑到一起就像是当头挨了一锤，然而Chris的承诺和放在他肩上温暖的手一下子抹消了Sebastian的所有顾虑——即使事情本就不该变成这个样子。

“我很抱歉。”Chris用他那双蓝眼睛认真地盯着他说，确保他已经从不良情绪中缓和过来。

“嗯哼。”Sebastian放松下来的嗓音听上去懒洋洋的，“接受你的道歉。”

他花了很长时间才意识到自己和Chris之间的距离过近，像是Chris的睫毛几乎能碰到他头顶的卷发。只有我们。Chris刚才是这么说的对吗。“操！”Sebastian暗骂着往后退了一步，后知后觉地被这四个字呛到脸上发热。

“跟我来吧。”但对方似乎并没有被他的反应吓到，嘴角勾起的弧度依旧充满了温柔。

“顺带一提，我还有一个弟弟叫Scott。”Chris带着Sebastian前往二楼的房间，“Scott最近都会住在他男朋友家，一两个月左右，所以别担心，如果他要回来拿东西或是怎样，我会提前告诉你的。”

“好。”Sebastian很庆幸能把Chris讲的话听进去一半，因为他很确定自己的心跳已经彻底走失在那迷人的笑容里了。“谢谢你Chris。”

 

 

03

直到接近下午一点，Sebastian才收拾好了行李有机会掏出手机查看。

简讯是妈咪发来的。他拨去一个电话告诉她一切都好，然后躺倒在柔软的被褥里面，感到四肢就像灌了铅一样笨重。

他把半边脸埋进枕头，让目光扫过墙上的海报和书架里的一排排漫画，大部分都很幼稚并且十分有年代感，让Sebastian不自觉地露出了微笑——这是陪伴Chris长大的房间，用当事人的话来说，“我十七岁以前都住在这儿。”

Sebastian完全能够理解Chris的想法，毕竟这栋住宅里唯一一间客房已经被Chris本人占用了。“墙上那些海报会让我想起小时候的所有糗事。”Chris把他推进这个贴满淡蓝色墙纸的房间后不好意思地笑着，躲开Sebastian追问的眼神。“我只会偶尔进来过个夜。”

或许这番话还有一些言外之意，像是‘我们年龄相差并没有很大，我小时候住过的地方应该能给你家的感觉’，以及‘把这扇窗推开就能看到夜晚的星空，相信你也写过关于宇航员的作文’。这类的。

不过Sebastian现在没那个精力去过度解读。

他还没吃午饭，比起食物他更渴望一顿好觉。

松软的被褥闻起来就像阳光和清甜的洗涤剂，他合上双眼，呼吸慢慢变得平稳。

抵达波士顿之后他每晚都睡得很浅。这是他第一次离开妈咪来到陌生的城市，独自安排行程，为一切决定承担后果。此刻睡在Chris为他铺好的床上，所有待解决的问题都被暂时抛开了，空调吹出凉风，光线很弱，Sebastian躁动不安的心也终于获得了抚慰。

他不太确定自己是否听见了敲门声，一个轻缓的脚步在门外停下。他正梦见聚光灯和观众，有什么人正在他面前念着台词，样貌很模糊。他挣扎了好一会儿才发现那个人是Chris。

“Seb？”

床垫因为Chris的重量而凹陷了一块，Sebastian困顿地眯起眼睛，不知道对方为什么要叫醒他。

“我想协议里有一条叫作‘尽可能地为寄宿人提供餐食’。”Chris的表情介于好笑和疼爱之间，“你不饿吗？”

“唔…”

Sebastian的语言能力还处于瘫痪中，Chris只好继续问：“有没有什么特别想吃的东西？虽然时间有点晚，但我可以去趟超市。”

食物。

Sebastian的脑袋里出现了热腾腾的披萨和面条。“我需要很多蛋白质，还有淀粉。”他迷迷糊糊地说：“舞台剧需要增肌。而我现在的样子有些瘦。”

“你这样觉得？”Chris的笑容扩大了，伸出几个手指捏住他饱满的脸颊。Sebastian能感受到Chris将他口腔内的软肉按向牙齿，确认般地上下揉搓，直到他不满地瘪了瘪嘴。

“我倒觉得你现在的模样就很好看。”Chris微笑着摇摇头，眼神划过Sebastian软乎乎的下巴和腮帮，又替他掖好被子。“安心睡吧。”他动作轻柔，“等午饭准备好了我再上来叫你。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

04

“准备好了？你打算坐公交去，还是我搭你一程？”Chris在玄关处换上跑步鞋，伸手压了压头顶的棒球帽，转身看向一旁的Sebastian，“如果你想开车去的话也没问题，我有Scott那辆旧车的钥匙，就停在后院的车库。我想他不会介意的。大概。”

Sebastian必须在九点之前到达指定的训练场馆，地点距离Chris家有大约十公里远，他本打算花半个小时坐公交车，再步行个十几分钟，“可我不知道…”他手里拎着Chris刚递给他的纸袋子，里面装着三明治和巧克力，“我不知道哪个选项会更好一些…”

他是认真的。

或许是因为昨天下午睡了太久，再加上对于即将迎来训练第一天的恐惧——拜托啊，他做了一整晚关于开学日的噩梦，冷汗打湿了睡衣，黏糊糊地贴在后背——所以他不得不在凌晨五点就爬起来，换了干净T恤后对着窗外朦胧的景色发呆到接近六点。

他下楼时惊讶地发现Chris已经一身清爽地站在料理台前烤吐司了。依旧是白色短袖配松软的牛仔裤，肩膀上搭着一条浅蓝色毛巾，像是不久前刚洗过澡。

Sebastian的脚步声让他回过了头。

“嘿。”Chris的嗓音因早起而略显沙哑，他越过Sebastian看了眼客厅里的时钟，温和的微笑里透着些许困倦。“比我预想的早了一个小时。”他接着从冰箱里拿出几只番茄和一把绿叶蔬菜，依次放进水槽中清洗，对着整张脸写满‘我他妈的还在做梦吧为什么我会站在这儿’的Sebastian耸了耸肩膀，“希望我做的三明治能和你的味口。”

Sebastian觉得他应该说声‘早上好啊Chris’或是‘当然了你的炖菜水平比Chace高太多’，但是对方的笑容实在是令他智商掉线。“Anthony说得没错。”他看着Chris没头没脑地来了一句。

“什么？”

“他说你周末六点就起床带Dodger出去遛弯。”Sebastian回忆着Anthony的语气，下意识地模仿道：“‘搞什么鬼啊，Dodger都还没睡醒呢，出门的时候四条腿有三条都迈不开。’”

“噢——…拜托你别听他的。”一瞬间Chris笑得胸口发颤甚至眯起了眼睛，即使Sebastian完全没懂这句话到底哪里好笑。一点也不。他瞪着料理台上的番茄怀疑Chris差点切到手。“Mackie最喜欢把所有事都讲得这么夸张。而且我一般傍晚才会溜Dodger，如果你想知道的话。”

好吧，但Sebastian并不是特别想知道，所以出门前两人的对话就到此为止了。

一切都十分自然，Chris留在厨房继续完成他们的早餐三明治并给鲜牛奶加温，心情大好地一边哼歌一边随着旋律摇晃腰胯，而Sebastian跳下最后一格楼梯，拖着步子走向浴室。

然而直到洗漱完毕，他才突然意识到自己将要面临什么。

干。

虽然他花了一整晚在噩梦中回忆自己悲惨的中学生活——被欺负、霸凌，回家前必须拼命忍住眼泪以免他在见到妈咪的那一刻就像个小屁孩一样哭鼻子，但直到他对着镜子真正看清自己的模样——过分柔软的卷发，双颊上的软肉，总是微微湿润的灰绿色双眼，下垂的眉毛显得他乖巧又温驯。

“Eww…”他把双手撑在洗漱池的边缘垂下脑袋。

和Chris对话所带来的轻松感好像一下子全掉进了眼前的水池。Sebastian愣愣地看着池底的黑洞，错觉它在一点点变宽变大，源源不断地吐出恐慌和焦虑，然后那些黑乎乎的东西在他心头钻了个缝，随着血液流遍了全身。

天哪。你已经不是从前那个十二岁的罗马尼亚小鬼了好吗。Sebastian对自己说。即便你的样子确实和以前相差无几，但是你已经快他妈的二十一了。老天。

也许。只是也许——他闷闷地想。我该去找个心理医生。

就像战场上回来的士兵会得PTSD——好吧其实没严重到那个程度但Sebastian痛苦地认识到这竟然成为了一种习惯。每当他踏入一个陌生的环境，身边没有熟人，没有派对上愿意关照他的同学、最爱的妈咪或是室友Chace，他根本不知道该怎么办才好，他可以想办法解决的可总有什么东西在拒绝他这样做。

他不清楚自己在浴室里呆了多久，撑在大理石面上手臂开始发麻。

夜里的噩梦在脑海里不断重演，他急促地呼吸却摆脱不了眼前重叠的影子，他看见自己的课本和私人物品被扔进垃圾桶，新买的衬衫只穿了一天就沾满墨迹。假如训练营里的人对他做了同样的事呢？嘲笑、孤立他，评价他的身份？

假如他注定要再次遭遇这种事，在波士顿他甚至找不到愿意伸出援手的伙伴。

“Seb？”

浴室的门被人轻轻地敲了敲，Sebastian猛地抬起头。是Chris，他担忧的眼神把Sebastian拉回了现实。

“你还好吗？”Chris浅浅地微笑着，上半身倚着门框。Sebastian隐约闻到了一股烤肉的香味，这再好不过，让他脚下的地面渐渐拼接起来而不是梦境一般支离破碎。“觉得你洗漱得有些久。”Chris小心地斟酌措辞，压低了眉毛观察Sebastian脸上的表情，“昨晚不太好过吗？”

…简直太他妈的糟了。

Sebastian很想这样回答。

但这完全不是Chris的问题，是Sebastian自己，倘若没有Chris为他铺好的床以及睡前的那杯热牛奶，他恐怕无法撑到天亮。

试着冷静一点Sebastian。

他强迫自己吸气、呼气，同时很感激Chris还倚在门边耐心地等待着他的回复。

大概一分钟过后，镜中的十二岁罗马尼亚男孩儿终于变回了高高瘦瘦的青年人，五官稚嫩却拥有好看的下颌和面部棱角。Sebastian从齿间泄出一声如释重负的呻吟，绿眼睛重新恢复了神采。“谢谢。”他对Chris说，手指穿过头顶乱糟糟的卷发，“我没事。”

 

 

05

于是他们又回到了最初那三个选择。

Sebastian依旧犹豫不决因为开Scott的车去训练营的确有些奇怪。

“我想我有一个两全其美的办法。”Chris的心情反倒很是雀跃，好像即将迎接新同学的不是Sebastian而是他本人。

当然了，在Sebastian的判定中Chris属于社交圈里最惹人喜欢的那一类——他和Anthony，这类的。单是用脚指头想一想都能猜到他们肯定会在开课第一天就收获十几个好朋友。假如他们真的有机会参加训练。

“走吧。拿好你的东西。”Chris伸长手去拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，露出标志性的、Evans式的、自信又灿烂的笑容。“我们超酷的对不对？所以一切都不成问题。”

 

希望如此。

 

 

06

Sebastian跟在Chris后面换好鞋，刚喝下去的鲜牛奶让他的神经足够放松。他的早餐暂时就只有这一杯牛奶毕竟时间实在是太早了，他想把剩余的部分带在路上吃，而Chris对着他眨了眨眼：“聪明的选择。”

袋子里的三明治闻上去很诱人，两片吐司里夹着培根和烟熏肉，厚度适中的番茄片和蔬菜叶上铺了几层奶白色沙拉酱。Sebastian跟着Chris穿过后院来到车库，看见里面并排停着两辆雪佛兰，左边那辆稍旧一些。

“我可以开Scott的车载你过去，然后你留着钥匙，以防下课后你想自己开车回来——当然我也不反对你搭公交。”Chris笑着挑了挑眉，“都随你。”

确实是个两全其美的办法，让Sebastian不需要直面那一系列突然出现在他身上的选择困难症。

“好的。”他点点头，庆幸自己能在这里碰见Chris。如此善解人意又温柔贴心的Chris。

“好。”Chris看起来像在努力收回嘴边的笑意，他咬咬下唇，揽过Sebastian的肩，“棒极了。”他的掌心下滑到手臂安慰性地捏了捏Sebastian，“也许你还想稍微熟悉一下附近的建筑？像是加油站、运动场所，便利店和超市。我会绕一些远路但是八点半前一定能把你送到——呃等等…这样似乎有点晚，那么就八点前。听起来ok？”

“完全没问题。”Sebastian用手肘轻轻撞了一下Chris的腰，一种不可忽视的愉悦感从胃部升腾起来，让他的嘴角不自觉地勾起一个弧度，“你才是老大。”

 

 

所以Chris应该是他这辈子遇到过最好相处的伙计了。Sebastian在跨进副驾驶座时想。

现在是波士顿的清晨六点四十，道路上基本没有什么行人。

阳光不错的一天，街道两旁的房屋被没有边际的蓝天白云笼罩，茂盛的树木投下一片片凉荫。Chris开着车子缓慢行驶在马路的最左侧，每当遇到了什么值得推荐的餐厅或是好玩的店铺就把它们指给Sebastian看，附带一段生动的解说。

Chris和Sebastian曾经交往过的人都不太一样。

通常是先要经过一段时间的试探来了解彼此的兴趣，逐渐增加对话和交流的次数，然后分享快乐的经历或是某些操蛋的麻烦事，让双方的生活轨迹出现或多或少的交叠——最终两个人才变成所谓的好朋友。

这样看来他和Chris的进展就有些太快了。

Sebastian甚至不知道那是怎么发生的，像是Chris完全没遇到任何阻碍就突破了他的心防——他对于陌生人一贯的疏离、不擅长建立情感上的连接、总是承受恶意以至于当他人表现出关心时他也会选择逃开——但Chris让他觉得不一样。

只是很理所当然的，Chris把他照料得很好，不仅是因为合约上的要求，而是他作为年长者拥有更多的经验，很清楚怎样帮Sebastian解决眼前的难题。

很显然Chris并不会为了‘开学日’的到来而害怕到做噩梦，但他愿意去理解Sebastian，在收拾客厅直到深夜以后还早起为他准备早餐，开车送他去上课，兴致满满地给他介绍那些什么鬼的意大利餐馆和夏威夷夫妇开的乐器城。天知道Sebastian盯着他的脸一句话都没听进去。

他们就这样驾着车晃悠了半个多小时，车子停在一家宠物店门前时Sebastian还没怎么反应过来。他脑袋里突然冒出一个古怪的想法，希望Chris夹杂着笑声的迷人嗓音能在他耳边一直持续到他妈的世界末日。

“我在想…”Chris将车子泊进路边的空位，伸手去拿他放在后排的背包，微微扬起的嘴唇因为他的姿势而一时间离Sebastian很近。“或许你想提前见一见Dodger？…就只是简单地打个招呼。如果你愿意的话。”

“好啊。”Sebastian看着对方下意识地说。结果拿完背包后Chris的脸靠得更近，探寻的目光扫过他放在大腿上交握的双手。

“嘿？”Chris将手肘支在方向盘上，侧过身，用他的蓝眼睛找到Sebastian有些茫然的视线。面前的男孩盯着他一动不动像是等待他去做些什么。于是Chris好笑地碰了碰他的膝盖。“需要我帮你解开安全带还是怎样？”

“…喔！”

Sebastian手忙脚乱地弹开大腿附近的安全带搭扣，“抱歉我刚才…”被你的帅脸吸引了所以根本没听见你说的…“操，你说宠物店对吗，就是托管Dodger的那一家？”

“是的。”

Chris又露出了那种微笑，像是有一点无奈、又见鬼的乐在其中。

“你…”

“我是说、好啊。”Sebastian避开Chris的注视，感到自己的脸颊变成了烤虾一般的红色。“我们去看Dodger。好，就这样…我们走吧。”

他在Chris能够说更多话之前跳下了车。

夏日的空气充满了特殊的闷热感，Sebastian站在路边用力往脸上扇风。老天。Chris的蓝眼睛和胡子对于他来说过于致命，像是他根本不能和Chris对视超过五秒。

“Seb，快过来。”

Chris已经推开了宠物店的玻璃门，店名叫作‘Johnny’s House’。Sebastian低头答应着，疑惑Chris到底是什么时候开始叫他Seb，然而当他抬起脸对上Chris邀请的目光——如此真诚又充满了期待，他一下子就忘记了所有尴尬和犹豫，小跑着跟在Chris身后进了宠物店。

 

 

店铺不算宽敞却布置得十分温馨。几乎是在Chris进门的一瞬间，Sebastian便听到不远处传来了几声极为兴奋的犬吠。

昨天晚上Chris告诉过Sebastian，由于工作的关系他只能在周末接Dodger回家，平常都放在宠物店托管。“实际上是老妈决定的，他怕我照顾不好这位小朋友。”Chris作出委屈表情的同时往嘴里塞了一大口面条，“她大概是忘记了当初是我执意要把它领回来——Dodger以前是一只流浪小狗，所以我很高兴它能成为我们家庭的一员。”

“我小时候也养过宠物。叫Bonnie。”Sebastian和Chris并排坐着，餐桌上摆着热腾腾的面条和一大瓶利乐包的柳橙汁。“但后来我发现自己对猫毛过敏就只好把她送人了。”

“噢。”Chris放下叉子偏过头，“我很抱歉。”

“这没什么。”Sebastian神色如常，“后来我和妈咪也想再养一条小狗，但是妈咪平时在琴行工作，我在学校上课…”他喝了口橙汁，回忆起纽约的公寓，“我们都没有多余的精力去照顾宠物。也许等我毕业了，赚了钱，我不知道，可能会养一只哈士奇。”

“Dodger一定会很喜欢你。”Chris看着他突然说，右手撑着下巴，唇边挂起一抹懒散的微笑。“我有预感。”

“可万一它不喜欢呢？”Sebastian也转身看向Chris，“我一向都不怎么讨喜。对动物也是。”

“听我说，Seb，Dodger一定会爱你爱得发疯。”Chris固执地重申，“或者我们可以打个赌。”他故作神秘般凑到Sebastian耳边，“24小时以内，它绝对会扑倒你把你整张脸都舔满口水，在你离家时咬着你的裤脚不放——”

有谁曾经说过吗？关于Chris是个该死的预言家。

Sebastian跟着Chris走进店门，几分钟后一个黄白相间的影子就朝两人快速地冲过来。看来这个兴奋的小家伙就是Dodger了，Sebastian看见Chris把小狗整个拥进怀里，蹲下身将它的两只前脚掌握在手中。“嘿伙计…”Chris被小家伙舔的睁不开眼，“这两天过得怎么样？今天是星期二，再过三天就能回家啦..”

Dodger的尾巴来回摇晃着，不时发出几声短吠。Sebastian也蹲下身子，着迷地看着玩耍的Dodger和Chris，不知不觉中他脸上的笑容不断扩大，胃部的暖意也变得更加深刻。

“好啦…我知道你很想我。不过今天我带了新的伙伴。”Chris握着Dodger的前爪朝向Sebastian，“嗨，这是Sebastian。”小狗配合地摇晃尾巴，“很高兴见到你，我叫Dodger。”

“早上好Dodger。”Sebastian必须咬着嘴唇才能让自己不捂着肚子笑起来，“很高兴认识你。”

“Sebastian想要抱抱我吗？”Chris接着说，把Dodger带到他面前，“Sebastian想不想和我一起玩？”

“什么？…”Sebastian有些慌了神，往后退了几步却被自己的左脚拌到右脚，“等一下、Chris…别。”

可是他说的话并不管用。下一个瞬间Chris就大笑着放开了Dodger，小家伙像个炮筒一般冲向了Sebastian，把他扑倒在地上。

“天哪…”

难道一切和Chris有关的事物都这样热情？

Dodger的前脚掌踩在Sebastian胸口，尾巴扫过他的皮肤，舌头不断舔着他的下颌直到Sebastian像个氢气球一样被纯粹的快乐填满。

“我就说了，Seb。”Chris坐在一旁几乎笑出眼泪，抽出手机为他们拍照，“这家伙一定会爱你爱到发疯。”

也许吧，谁知道呢。Sebastian再次庆幸自己在波士顿遇到是Chris而不是别人——他已经多久没像现在这般开怀地笑过了，几个星期？一个月？半年？

压在心头的苦恼和惴惴不安在欢笑中被释放得一点也不剩。他晕乎乎的像是醉了酒，眼前一片空白。他坚信他的‘开学日’绝对会无比顺利，他能交到新的朋友，学到新的知识，一天结束后回到家，迎接他的会是Chris阳光般温暖的微笑。

上帝啊。

他爱这个。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是说为什么还没写到midnight啊...叹


End file.
